complecated situations
by madyashiefan
Summary: This is my first fanfic yay! As it suggests in the title it’s complicated. Kags and Inuyasha seem to be expressing their true feelings or is there something else going on? R&R please flames welcome.
1. chappie 1 the beginning

Kikyo: 19 Sango: 18 Kagome: 18 Miroku: 20

Inuyasha: 20 Kouga: 20 Sesshomaru: 25 Naraku: 21

Shippo: 17

Pairings: KikInu, SanMir, SessKag, KagInu, KikSess (many OOC)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I bloody wish I did!

Editor: Mattie Writer: madyashiefan Friends: Jennykitties

This is my first fanfic yay! As it suggests in the title it's complicated. Kags and Inuyasha seem to be expressing their true feelings or is there something else going on? R&R please flames welcome.

Madyashiefan: ello! Yay my first fanfic!

Jennykitties: Shamu!

Madyashiefan: what the…? Weird person!

Jennykitties: it's the name of the whale from "Free Willy" 1, 2 and 3 so I decided to say it.

Madyashiefan: k…. now I'll start the story.

Jennykitties: what ever!

Madyashiefan: okay time to start the story! And please review!

Complicated situations

Chapter 1

"I love you Kagome, but…." He was cut off by her kissing him and before he could do anything he melted into it and they stayed like that for what seemed like hours until they couldn't breath.

"I love you too Inuyasha!" smiling as she said the words that would haunt their watcher for as long as she was on the earth.

Kikyo was their watcher and she felt so much pain as he said those words. So much hatred and desire for someone to say those same words to her. Even in this state she could control herself enough to keep from going to them and telling her reincarnation that Inuyasha will never truly love her as she still had his past.

Inuyasha suddenly remembered why he was here and nearly slapped him self for letting her get the better of him but he could smell her tears as she ran off into the distance because even the dead can cry. He was going to go after her but then he felt a pair of arms around him and he knew that he couldn't leave. Not now. Not like this he has to tell her that he was in love with Kikyo, that he only loved her as a sister and not a mate.

Kami, how was he gonna get though this? What would they all think of him; they basically worship Kagome with all her gadgets from her time.

As she ran she felt her soul stealers come around her and give her more energy to run. She ran straight in to a hard figure in front of her, as she looked up she saw Sesshomaru and nearly fainted with fear.

"There is no point in fearing me when I can help you to stop the human girl." Came his emotionless voice.

"How can you help me?" she asked the Lord of the Western lands with a shaky voice.

"I have a plan. When you learn to trust me I will tell you it. But in the mean time you will come with me on my travels and learn to trust me until that day."

He walked off into the distance with her beside him all the way. As they got to the cliff edge the sun was setting and the sat side by side in a wonderful silence so that they both could feel that her trust wouldn't take that long to prosper in his presence.

He couldn't get away until the next afternoon but he knew it would be useless to try. It had been nearly a day since she had ran off and now her scent was to mixed in and weak for him to follow far. Since his encounter with her almost 10 years ago he had loved her more than any other woman he had ever met in his 20 year life. And now she was gone and he new it would be for good this time. Her scent mixed in with his demon brother, the oh so mighty Lord of the Western lands, Sesshomaru or fluffy as he liked to call him. But even that at the moment didn't make him feel better. It was getting late so he better be getting back or Kagome will sit him for not getting back in time for dinner.

When he returned it was night fall and the fire was already going, dinner was nearly ready and he didn't want anything to do with which was surprising in its self that he didn't want any food. But he just went up into his tree and closed his eyes waiting to wake up from this night mare. It was only him and Kagome at the camp because Sango, Miroku and Shippo were all in the next village doing something that they weren't going to tell himself and Kagome until they returned to Kaedes village and explain everything to everyone including Kaede.

When Sango and the others returned Miroku was looking very pleased with him self and even Sango and Shippo were happy as well which was unusually in these circumstances.

When they were all sat around the fire Miroku and Sango told them all the good news.

"We got married!" Sango said in with a squeal of joy.

"And she's pregnant" added Miroku.

Inuyasha didn't see anymore as he had fallen unconscious.


	2. revenge

Kikyo: 19 Sango: 18 Kagome: 18 Miroku: 20

Inuyasha: 20 Kouga: 20 Sesshomaru: 25 Naraku: 21

Shippo: 17 Rin: 16 Jaken: 23

Pairings: KikInu, SanMir, SessKag, KagInu, KikSess (many OOC)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I bloody wish I did!

Editor: Mattie Writer: madyashiefan Friends: Jennykitties, Emily, Kaixi(may add more later)

This is my first fanfic yay! As it suggests in the title it's complicated. Kags and Inuyasha seem to be expressing their true feelings or is there something else going on? R&R please flames welcome. Rating may go up. Did I mention this is set in the feudal era? Well I have now! Maybe a little fluff!

Chapter 2

When Inuyasha finally woke up he saw Kagomes eyes full of love…… and nearly screamed! (A/n: lol sry for the weird start!) He started to get up but something or rather someone was stopping him….. or at least trying!

"Inuyasha stay where you are you're gonna hurt your self again!" said Kagome but Inuyasha just gave her his infamous "keh" and left.

With Kikyo

After a few days of travelling with the lord of western lands Kikyo felt…. comfortable in his company the planning began.

"What are we going to do to stop the pest?" asked Kikyo.

"We shall get her to trust in me and turn away from my half-brother" answered Sesshomaru.

"What shall I do in the mean time?" Kikyo asked.

"You my dear shall go to Inuyasha and do what you must do." Sesshomaru answered with no emotion as usual.

"But what about…." Kikyos questions were endless and Sesshomaru answered them all with out a flinch. As the sun started to set they made camp in a small clearing. While Jaken was entertaining Rin, the 2 adults had a little chat about the plan which ended up in passionate snogging. And this is what happened:

"Well what happens when…"

"Kikyo" Sesshomaru snapped "shut up and just come here." (A/n: do I detect emotion here! lol. anyways carry on!) Kikyo shuffled over to him and before anything else could be said Sesshomaru kissed her softly on the lips but broke it almost as quickly as it came to see it Kikyo minded being kissed by him. But when he looked into her eyes all he saw was love. (A/n: can dead people feel love? Fill me on in that one if u can thx) they leaned forward again and started snogging again. Sesshomarus tongue asked for access into her mouth and was granted it straight away. As their tongues wrestled neither noticed or cared for that matter so when Jaken and Rin returned, Jaken complaining as usual that he got stuck with the human and Rin as happy as ever, they never even saw poor little Rins face fall!

Rin went crying off and Jaken had to go and "comfort" her as the couple were still kissing.

"I thought.. sniff sniff… that he.. sniff sniff… that he loved.. sniff.. me!" Rin started crying again.

"he is a demon lord…" said Jaken

"yeah so.. sniff sniff… why does that.. sniff sniff.. make a difference?" Rin was still sniff.

Rin went crying off and Jaken had to go and "comfort" her as the couple were still kissing.

"if you let me finish I was going to say and your just a lowly human."

"your meant to make me feel better not worse!" Rin hit Jaken on the head really hard so he was knocked unconscious. "but I will get my revenge if it's the last thing I do!"

end of chapter

a/n: so how did you like it? R&R please! And no Rin is not going to the dark side she is just going to get a little revenge!

Madyashiefan: yay chappie 2 done and dusted!

Emily: Wot? lol.

Madyashiefan: I av just finished da 2nd chapter!

Emily: oh ok!

Madyashiefan: your 1 crazy person!

Emily: yeah but not as crazy as you!

Madyashiefan: 'sticks tongue out' wot eva im gonna go now.

Emily: oh well. Just remember to read and review guys!


	3. Chapter 3 revenge

Kikyo: 19 Sango: 18 Kagome: 18 Miroku: 20

Inuyasha: 20 Kouga: 20 Sesshomaru: 25 Naraku: 21

Shippo: 17 Rin: 16 Jaken: 23

Pairings: KikInu, SanMir, SessKag, KagInu, KikSess (many OOC)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I bloody wish I did!

Editor: Mattie Writer: madyashiefan (aka Catty) Friends: Jennykitties, Emily, Kaixi(may add more later)

This is my first fanfic yay! As it suggests in the title it's complicated. Kags and Inuyasha seem to be expressing their true feelings or is there something else going on? R&R please flames welcome. Rating may go up. Did I mention this is set in the feudal era? Well I have now! Maybe a little lemon! And bad langue!

_Means thoughts_

"Means speaking"

Chapter 3

Rin's POV

_Time for my revenge! They'll never see this coming! Uh oh here comes Sesshomaru I wonder what he's doing here shouldn't he be with that bitch Kikyo?_

"Where are you been Rin? We've all been missing you!" he shouted as he came nearer to my hiding place. He then mumbled "especially me my darling Rin"

_! What was that about! Me his darling now that is the best joke I've ever heard him make in the whole 9 1/2 years I have been travelling with him! Wait what did he just say?_

Still mumbling to him self… "I love you I hope you know that as I haven't got the courage to tell you that. Why the hell did I kiss that stupid bitch Kikyo!" sitting down "She put a ton of sake into my drink and made say rubbish that wasn't true how I hate her…"

"Sesshomaru darling? Where are you?" _I swear I saw him cringe when he heard he voice reminds me of a cat being strangled._

"Sessy?...SESSHOUMARU! Kami that man is sooo…. Gggrrrr!"

Kikyo's POV 

_Kami where is he! I swear when I find he will be dog's meat! I can't believe he left **me** for that.. that thing he calls his ward. When I become the lady of the western lands she'll be the first to go and then that awful toad. How I stand it all I have I don't know! Oh well daddy will not be pleased even if he is dead! Wait until I tell naraku about this I bet he could use it for his plans. Me, Kikyo, getting one over both brothers who would have thought. Wait did I just say that out loud? Oh I'm going to be in trouble if anyone heard me!_

Sesshoumaru's POV

_Ggrrrr! What does she want now! Wait did she just say what I think she did?... "…When I become lady of the western lands she'll be the first to go and then that awful toad. How I stand it all I have I don't know! Oh well daddy will not be pleased even if he is dead! Wait until I tell naraku about this I bet he could use it for his plans. Me, Kikyo, getting one over both brothers who would have thought…" that bitch I can't believe she thinks she got one over this Sesshoumaru and to try and kick my Rin out why she…… I'll kill her myself for all I care. Wait did I just say… did I just say my Rin? Oh well I guess it's true to me at least. Anyway where is Rin?_

Normal POV

Rin came out from behind the tree and put her hands around Sesshoumaru's eyes then softly kissed his cheek. He made some noises but when he smelt that it was Rin he pulled her on to his lap and kissed her softly but this time on the lips.

As he pulled back he heard a small moan from the young woman on his lap. They kissed again this time more passionately and so didn't realise when Kikyo came upon them kissing, moaning, and not caring where they were (aka some where in the forest.) the couple carried on kissing until they ran out of air. Coming up Rin said " I'm sorry I didn't…. I thought that you didn't …." He shhhed her and said that every thing would be okay and that they had each other no matter what.

"I love you so very much Rin."

"I love you to Sesshoumaru" she replied "….you're not drunk are you" she asked laughing. He shook his head no.

They sat there until the sun went down and then returned to camp happy and with each other.

Kaixi: aaawwww. That's so cute!

Catty: shut up! I know its short with know Inuyasha but….

Kaixi: why wasn't he in there! crys

Catty: why would you care you hate him!

Kaixi: so! Please read and review before I kill the author! smiles sweetly

Catty: that is so unlike you.shivers Oh well. I will not re post until I have at least ummm….. 12 reviews! Thanks byes!


	4. Chapter 4

Heya!! Sorry I didn't update for like a year! My dad blocked this site… but now I have it back! does happy dance had to re-read story cos I completely forgot what I was doing! I've got stories on under little-pixie and I might add them here to.

Chapter 4

With Inuyasha

_Stupid girl, always following me. I should go and see Sakura some time soon… I can't believe they got married, and they found out she was pregnant?! Their only human they can't tell that and I can tell it's only a weak old... there's no way they could tell… unless Kagome helped them… wouldn't put it past her… great here comes that stinking wolf!_

"Oh its you mutt-face thought Kagome was here… where is she by the way?" Kouga asked

"Why should I care wolf? I've got better things to do than look after her, now if you'd excuse me, I've got someone to visit!"

"Hey, you want me to look out for your pack?"

"My what? Oh right yea thanks! But why would you care?" (Inuyasha was a bit mystified!)

"Eh… hello… KAGOME! Duh!"

"Oh right yea you do that."

Inuyasha runs off to the east.

Naraku

"Hello my darling Kikyo and how are you this fine day?"

_No, that's not right… I could say: heya Kiks ya alrite?_ Thinks for a bit… Naraku as you might have guessed is trying to think of a good way to say hi to Kikyo.

_Wrong again! Why are women so complicated to say hello to? At least with a man all you have to say is: Hi… and then a conversation just gets flowing! (_This shows how much he knows bout talking! Or he's gay… may add that… depends)

"NARAKU!! Are you there?!" Kikyo shouts could be heard all through the castle.

"Ah, there you are my beauty!" said a deep voice from the shadows.

"Naraku?"

"No, it's…."

_gasp who could it be? Sorry it's so short… I've been distracted by msn… oh well._

_Hope you like it,_

_Mad Yashie fan_


End file.
